


A Second Chance

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is lost, so what will become of humanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Set sometime after the end of the series.   
> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: This is the result of a prompt given to me by sofiemae.

Janet held back the tears as she walked backwards into the event horizon. She should have just walked up in the ramp and through the gate without looking back, but the thought of never seeing the SGC again was just too overwhelming. They’d failed. They’d lost the battle…

No. They’d lost the war. Earth was lost. Billions of lives lost.

It wasn’t like they didn’t see it coming. They had set contingency plans in place because they did see the possibility. Via the Genesis Project, they had been sending people to New Earth for over four years already – scholars, scientists, tradesmen, teachers, doctors, and more from every industrialized nation. The best of the best.

Thank God Janet didn’t have a part in determining who went and who didn’t. Although, she did help with the genetic screening to prevent certain hereditary diseases from manifesting in New Earth’s population.

Janet had been the last to leave, having stayed with her patients in the infirmary until she’d been physically pulled away and taken to the gate room. The last thing she’d seen was the face of a mortally wounded Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman hitting the self-destruct. The SGC, the entire Cheyenne Mountain Complex, would have been consumed by the explosion of a 15-megaton nuclear device mere moments after she’d stepped through the gate.

“Janet?”

She took a couple of slow, deep breaths in an effort to steady herself.

“Janet?”

Slowly, she turned around and looked into the cerulean blue eyes of her wife. The tears she’d been fighting finally defied her will and spilled down Janet’s cheeks when Sam stepped up and wrapped her arms around her.

“Welcome to New Earth, sweetheart.”

After a few moments they parted. Sam reached up and gently wiped away Janet’s tears. “Will anyone else be coming?”

Janet could only shake her head, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking.

“Come on.” Sam slipped her arm around Janet’s waist and guided her along the pathway. When they rounded a curve, the valley came into view. She heard Janet let out a quiet gasp at the postcard scenery. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s unbelievable,” she breathed in wonder.

“There’s a whole town down there – houses, schools, hospital, town hall, everything. And everything is as green as we could make it. Power is generated by wind and solar technology and all the vehicles are electric.”

“I know you told me about everything that was being done here, but I didn’t imagine this.”

“New Earth is our chance to do things right this time – a second chance for humanity.”

“Where’s our place?”

Sam pointed. “It’s outside of town, halfway up that hill.” She looked at Janet and smiled. “We always did talk about retiring to a place in the country.”

“Yeah, but I always thought it would be on Earth,” Janet said softly. “It doesn’t matter where it is, as long as we’re together.” She leaned up and kissed her wife. “Now, show me around our new home.”

FIN


End file.
